Michi No
by Uchiha Tarsis
Summary: Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Él oscuro extraño continuo riéndose de pura diversión–Hay solo una cosa que yo quiero esta noche-sus labios mostraron una siniestra sonrisa.-¿Quién eres?-Ella demando. Él sacudió su cabeza-Esa es una pregunta, que ni yo mismo me puedo responder. Ya no estoy seguro de quien soy. Pero la persona que soy en este momento, sabe que ansia tenerte-.One-shot.


**Advertencia: **Contenido erótico explicito, un poco de Ooc y palabras algo vulgares.

**Aclaraciones: **La siguiente historia es una traducción de Stranger de Lavenderkunoichi, por lo que esta impresionante historia no me pertenece y la he traducido bajo el permiso de esta gran autora. Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de Masashi-sama desgraciadamente U_U, porque si fueran míos ya hubieran chibis de Sasuke correteando por Konoha e Itachi y Deidara seguirían vivos. Los personajes son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

Narración-Texto Normal

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

_Pensamientos-Texto en cursiva _

_**Michi No**_

* * *

No habían sonidos audibles en la sigilosa oscuridad de la villa. Era alrededor de la medianoche, y la paranoia llenaba la densa atmosfera. La oscura figura se colocó de pie y se posiciono para mirar fijamente hacia el translucido vidrio de la puerta del balcón, pero fuera de precaución él rápidamente uso sus azabaches periféricos para revisar sus alrededores, asegurándose de que no le hubieran seguido. La criatura de cabellos oscuros agarro el trozo de tejido entre sus nudosos dedos, y se aseguro que el nudo corredizo de la cuerda que llevaba en la otra mano no se halla enredado. Si iba a hacer esto, él tenía que hacerlo correctamente.

Los ojos de la figura oscura deslumbraron intensamente de pura diversión, porque solo el pensamiento de que ella se resistiera a él, era como un afrodisiaco. Se encontró a si mismo mirando a la inmaculada belleza que descansaba en el rojo sangre de las sabanas de satín, en posición, como si ella esperara por él. Sus esbeltas y edificadas piernas separadas escasamente, llamándole a él, como una certera manifestación, el recordatorio, de que él estaba allí por una razón. Debía tomar lo que es de él, hacer su marca, a reclamar lo que es su propiedad, y de controlarla a ella como su marioneta personal de cabello rosado.

Él la miro hambriento, observando cómo su respiración subía haciendo que sus pechos se expandieran en tamaño, tentándolo frenéticamente. Queriendo asir ambos montículos, él pensó en enterrar sus uñas en ellos, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor por unos gozosos momentos. É imagino como un hilo de sangre caía desde la cúspide de sus pezones, y él lamería saboreando el sabor a oxido del liquido que salía de ella, haciendo que ella suplicara por él, que le diera mas. Él extraño observo fijamente al rostro de aquel ángel, dándose cuenta de que los suaves labios de ella pedían ser besados. Los exquisitos labios color rosa del botón de cerezo, a sus ojos de tonalidad ónix, atractivos eran; haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos en éxtasis. Él desconocido de cabello azabache comenzó a relamerse sus labios inconscientemente. Deseándola tener dentro de su boca, mofándose de ella, y morder su labio inferior con ansias, exigiendo su entrada. Ella era una diosa. Su siempre hermosa piel brillaba iluminada por la luna, atrapando su atención, tirando de él intensamente, y ahogándolo hacia provocativos pensamientos. Él empezó a pensar que podría él posiblemente hacerle a ella, que podía hacer para que ella estuviera cerca del filo de la orilla tratando de encontrar una salida donde no la hay, haciendo que le suplique que él no pare de tocarla, degustar de ella, y reclamarla como suya.

Él era un monstruo, una etiqueta con la cual él tendría que vivir. Los remordimientos venían a su mente una y otra vez, así que pasara lo que pasara esta noche, él no podría dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran en la situación, esto era simplemente algo que se había autoimpuesto el mismo algo que debía hacer, para su propio beneficio. La figura de cabellos negros ciño su equipaje, tomando un pequeño suspiro.

Repentinamente, sus abanos orbes se ensancharon, la joven de cabellos rosa pastel se removió lentamente entre las sabanas, sus brazos se habían extendido, dejándola indefensa para el futuro intento de él. Y sabía que esta era su oportunidad.

Él extraño lentamente se deslizo hacia la puerta abierta del balcón, esperando que ninguna brisa se hiciera un camino hacia adentro. Se aproximo hacia la mesita de ella, tomando el arma de ella, asegurándose de que la flor de cerezo estuviera desarmada. Deslizo el kunai hacia su bolsillo, y tal vez y lo necesitaría para cualquier otro propósito. El trozo de tejido en una de sus amplias manos eventualmente se fue revelado siendo una simple venda para los ojos de color negro. Con precaución, gentilmente, casi perfectamente sin movimientos bruscos, deslizo la venda sobre los cerrados ojos de ella. En sus labios se mostro una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y desde donde estaba parado pudo percibir un ligero olorcillo a vainilla que provenía del cuerpo de ella haciendo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Olfateo el aire, y se mordió el labio inferior, se pregunto si ella sabría tan bien como olía. Hizo una nota mental, para recordarlo.

La figura de hebras azabaches tomo el kunai de ella de su bolsillo, rápidamente corto la cuerda como si fuera de mantequilla. Una de las dos mitades era especialmente para sus piernas; la otra para atar juntos sus brazos. Con facilidad él tomo las muñecas de ella, cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar a la bella durmiente de sus sueños. Después, él camino hacia el final de la cama, sutilmente haciéndose una senda para amarrar sus piernas juntas. Agarro la cuerda y envolvió sus suaves, blancas piernas, y las amarro de manera segura. Bajo su vigilancia, él se cercioro de que estuviera perfectamente a su gusto. Él la miro aun sin objetivos concretos, estudiando a su presa, antes de su ataque repentino. No pudo evitar reflexionar en cómo podría iniciar su propia misión personal.

Él se deslizo posándose al lado de ella, lentamente alcanzando a acunar su cabeza en sus manos. Él extraño de cabellos negros gentilmente comenzó a acariciarle la parte de atrás de la cabeza, corriendo sus ásperos dedos hasta las sedosas hebras rosas. Acerco sus labios hacia la oreja de ella. Queriendo decir algo intimidante, pero todo lo que pudo salir de su garganta fue:

-Sa-ku-ra chan-.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, pero lo único que pudo obtener fue sentirse asustada, sentada en una total oscuridad.

-¡Quien está allí!-Ella grito hacia la silenciosa habitación.

Todo lo que la figura de cabello negrísimo pudo murmurar fue una risa maliciosa.-_Esto será divertido-_pensó para él solo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres conmigo?-La pelirosa kunoichi pidió por una tangible respuesta. Su intranquilo cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Él oscuro extraño continuo riéndose de pura diversión. –Hay solo una cosa que yo quiero esta noche-sus labios mostraron una siniestra sonrisa.

El vello de la nuca de ella se erizo, estaba preocupada acerca de qué quiso decir con eso. Sakura trato lo mejor que pudo por deslizar sus pequeñas manos del entrelazado nudo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo la cuerda estaba infundida por un chakra poderoso. Quienquiera que fuera él intruso ella estaba absolutamente segura de que era un ninja.

-¿Quién eres?-Ella demando.

Él sacudió su cabeza de manera decepcionante.-Esa es una pregunta, que ni yo mismo me puedo responder. Ya no estoy seguro de quien soy. Pero la persona que soy en este momento, sabe que ansia tenerte-.

Sakura trago en seco de disgusto.-_Que bastardo mas enfermo-_ella pensó mientras tiritaba.

-¡Libérame ahora, o lo pagaras muy caro!-Ella escupió con enojo.

La oscura figura poso sus dedos ligeramente debajo del mentón de ella y lentamente levanto el rostro de ella en dirección hacia él. Ella pudo sentir su respiración contra sus mejillas. Su pesada respiración no era señal de nerviosismo, era más como una señal de una enferma excitación.

-Me gusta un poco cuando actúas de manera agresiva Sa-ku-ra chan- dijo burlonamente.

Él presiono sus fríos labios contra el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Gentilmente beso la cúspide, y después deslizo su lengua desde sus húmedos labios, y trazo el contorno de la oreja de ella. Él soplo ligeramente al oído de la pelirosa, y rápidamente se río, sabiendo que ella tendría escalofríos. La creatura de oscuros cabellos empezó a acunar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella de nuevo. Inicio besando la frente de ella, después bajando hasta la mejilla, y finalmente hasta su cuello. Comenzó a besar y a morder el cuello de ella, haciendo que se moviera impulsivamente, tratando de escapar de su agarre.

-Por favor detente-Ella le suplico.-¿Porque estás haciendo esto?

Él continuo besándole el cuello, esperando al menos que un gemido escapara de su boca, pero no adquirió nada de la pobre, bella atada.

-No quiero esto-Ella dijo con lagrimas que se formaban en sus cubiertos, mágicos, ojos jade.

Él desconocido de cabellera negra volvió a acariciarla, y después beso la frente de ella.

-¿Estás segura acerca de eso?-Él murmuro a su oído. Él comenzó frotar la espalda de ella tratando de tranquilizarla, y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba exactamente disfrutándolo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Ella pregunto con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Él beso una vez más la frente de ella, y después él simplemente murmuro.

-A reclamar lo que es mío-.

Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y luego trato de hacer lo mejor en tratar de defenderse.

-Bueno, llegas un poco tarde-Ella dijo enfadada.

Los orbes negros de él se ensancharon en confusión._-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-_pensó para él un poco confundido.

-¡Y…yo le pertenezco a otra persona!-Ella exclamó.

Él rostro del desconocido cambio a uno de enojo.-_¿A otra persona?-_se grito dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Estas mintiendo!-Él extraño grito en negación.

-Pero, no miento-La kunoichi de cabello rosa respondió fríamente.-Lo amo con todo mi corazón-.

Ahora la oscura creatura estaba muy enfurecida_._-_¿Enamorada de otra persona?_-Se agarro las hebras color azabache y tiro de ellas con frustración. Repentinamente se encontró empujándola al colchón. Su cuerpo encima del pequeño de ella; observándola con incredulidad. Él no sabía si estrangularla, o besarla, porque él estaba tan enfadado. Pero, después de ver los labios de ella temblar con un miedo abrumador, él ya no pudo evadirlo más, bajo su cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron separados apenas por centímetros de los de ella. Él presiono sus fríos labios contra los suaves de ella, los cálidos labios de ella, y tomo su tiempo tratando de sentirse mejor.

-Por favor-Fue todo lo que la kunoichi de cabello rosa pudo murmurar entre los besos de él.

Su rostro mostro un seño fruncido por unos segundos después de su suplica.-¿Porque tienes que pertenecer a alguien más mi pequeño ángel?-él poso su cabeza en el pecho de ella, y la contemplo demandando una lógica respuesta.-Acaso él…-se relamió los labios con pasión.-¿Acaso él te toca, como yo te toco?-Él comenzó a estrujar los cubiertos senos de ella. Ella dejo escapar un ligero gimoteo de su boca.

- ¿Quizás él te besa como yo te beso?-Él consecutivamente empezó a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez esforzándose por introducir su lengua para frotarla contra la de ella. Eventualmente, él deslizo su lengua fuera de la boca de ella y la observo nuevamente.

Ella frunció su seño, y aun con la venda ella volteo su mirada hacia otra parte.

La figura de cabellos oscuros la admiro con curiosidad.

-No exactamente-Sakura dijo abochornada.-Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso-ella trago en seco.-De hecho, él ni siquiera me ama. Y… y yo lo amo aun así-ella trato de de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, dejando de lado su ceño fruncido_._-_¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto?_-se pregunto.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que le perteneces a él? Si yo te puedo dar mucho más-Él susurro al oído de ella. Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y atrajo la cara de ella a la de él. Y la beso con cariño.

*Este Sentimiento*

Esperando que respondiera a sus acciones. Y para su sorpresa, ella comenzó a devolverle el beso. Él extraño rápidamente profundizo el beso con emoción. El adoro la respuesta de ella.

Sakura no sabía que estaba haciendo, hace un minuto ella quería que ese enfermo mental la dejara en paz, y ahora ella estaba besando a ese pervertido monstro. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, ese ninja desconocido la hacía sentir tan…-_Mierda_-murmuro para sí misma.-_Él me hace sentir tan bien_-y ella siempre había esperado que la besaran de esa manera, y ahora ella lo experimentaba, pero sin saber quien se lo daba, su primer beso. Se sintió sucia, como una prostituta. Y no podía entender porque dejaba que el intruso le hiciera esto a ella, y tampoco podía comprender porque él también quería?

Él hundió su rostro entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro, el extraño intruso eventualmente tomo un respiro, y froto su mejilla contra la de ella.

-He estado esperando por este momento por mucho tiempo-Él susurro y después beso la mejilla de ella, y seguidamente sus labios.-Eres tan hermosa-dijo sonriendo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La manera en la que lo dijo no es como lo diría una persona obsesionada, fue más como si él estuviera maravillado de poder verla, de poder estar ante su presencia.

Ella trago en seco y después trato de parecer despreocupada.–Yo nunca había sido besada de esta manera-dijo algo abochornada-Me refiero… A que nunca había sido besada-y si tuviera sus manos libres se abofetearía ella misma.

-_¿Porque sigo diciéndole estas cosas?_-Se regaño mentalmente.

Los ojos del extraño revelaron una euforia algo más como el alivio de algo importante.-_¿Nunca había sido besada?_-pensó para él.

-No es que nunca haya querido, es solo que…nadie ha querido besarme-Hizo un mohín y mordió su labio inferior, mientras trataba de reprimir sus pequeños sollozos.-_Idiota, porque él se preocuparía? Él te retiene contra tu voluntad, y quieres un poco simpatía?_-pero repentinamente él reclamo los labios de ella, silenciando los pensamientos de ella, y comenzó a besarla aun mas.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar todo el tiempo en el cual no has sido antes besada Sakura. Demonios, voy a darte un año completo de besos ahora mismo-Sus besos comenzaron desde los suaves labios de ella, pero eventualmente bajo hasta su cuello dejando un sendero de besos, mordiendo ligeramente su lisa piel, finalmente provocando que un gemido escapara de su boca. Esa era la clave para que continuara. El ninja de cabellos azabaches sabia que ella no podría resistírsele a él. Él sabía exactamente qué es lo que ella querría.

Lentamente deslizo su lengua bajando por su cuello, haciendo que los ojos de ella parpadearan de pasión debajo de la venda. Ella se sintió fascinada.

-Esto no está bien-la pelirosa kunoichi susurro mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Sakura ya no pudo oponer resistencia a los besos de aquel extraño, se sentía tan bien cuando la besaba. Ella nunca se había sentido de esa manera, porque aquello era una nueva sensación para ella. La figura de oscuras hebras consecutivamente lamio y mordió la piel de ella, pero después de un rato él ya no pudo evadirlo más que poner un poco mas de ´´manos a la obra´´. El ninja de cabellera negra levanto la ceñida camisa de la preciosura de cabellos rosas, y deslizo el sostén negro un poco, revelando la punta de un pezón. Sakura se ruborizo de un color rosa encendido, y mordió su labio inferior. Él desconocido tomo el pezón de ella en su boca y empezó a chupar ligeramente, haciendo que la respiración de ella se entrecortara. Despacio, él aproximo su mano izquierda hacia su otro seno y comenzó a estrujarlo. Sakura gimió un gemido audible, y trato de cerrar su boca, pero no pudo. Siendo el causante de los ruidos de ella, él ninja de hebras negrísimas mordió un poco el pezón de ella, haciendo que ella gimoteara de placer.

-¿Te gusta esto?-Preguntó seductoramente el ninja de cabello azabache.

-Si-Respondió brevemente. Sakura se sintió avergonzada.

Él levanto la camisa de ella y la removió, y la arrojo en algún lado de la habitación. Tomo un kunai de su bolsillo y corto el sujetador por la mitad. Rápidamente desecho la inútil prenda y después repentinamente vislumbro con fascinación.-_Maldición_-pensó la creatura oscura con sus ojos ensanchados. Sus pechos eran perfectos, y en reacción su miembro comenzó a ponerse más duro que nunca. Bizqueo sus ojos, tratando de controlar la tentación. Y en vez de tomar ventaja, él extraño de cabellera azabache inicio lamiendo en medio del valle de sus senos, y después mientras lamia comenzó a estrujar los pezones de ella, haciendo que ella se removiera. Lamio todo el camino hacia abajo hasta llegar a su ombligo. Él ninja de hebras oscuras corrió su mejilla por la sedosa piel de la ninja de cabellos rosa, y empezó a besar su estomago.

Una vez más, el preludió a lamerla, pero esta vez trazo un camino con su lengua desde su ombligo hasta el cuello de ella hasta alcanzar sus labios. Volviendo a besarla nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión levantando a Sakura hacia él, y presionándola contra la cabecera de la cama. Él agarro las manos atadas de la pelirosa y extendió sus brazos para que pudiera enrollarlos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras él la empujaba hacia arriba. Sakura se abrazo a él, comenzando a deslizar su lengua hacia la boca de él, y lo tomo del cabello, hasta que él agarro los ajustados glúteos de ella. Él inicio a apretar el trasero de ella como masa, haciendo que ella chillara, y se derritiera entre sus dedos.

Ella dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras él recorría con su mano su espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Sintiéndose muy excitada, Sakura trato lo mejor por subir al regazo de él, pero con un poco de ayuda ella encontró como hacerlo. Él ninja de cabello negrísimo la voltio en dirección opuesta de su regazo, y después le lleno de besos el cuello de ella de arriba abajo. Ella se tambaleo en su regazo, sintiéndose abrumada por su adictivo tacto. Ella enterró sus uñas en las piernas de él, cuando él empezó a usar sus dedo de en medio para tocar la cubierta área sensible de ella.

-Estas tan caliente-Él susurro hacia el oído de ella.

Él desconocido inicio suavemente a deslizar y a quitar el pantaloncillo de dormir de ella, mientras esperaba observando si ella se negaría a que él pudiera hacer tal acción. Nada. Él formó una ladina sonrisa, y lentamente deslizo las bragas negras hacia debajo de sus piernas.

-¿Quieres que te toque?-Preguntó con suavidad.

-Si-Ella pidió.

Él extraño comenzó a frotar el ya hinchado clítoris de ella.-¿Enserio quieres que yo te toque?-preguntó seductoramente.

-Si-Ella pidió una vez más.

Él dejo que su dedo de en medio siguiera frotando el clítoris de ella, pellizcándolo suavemente para hacer que ella se retorciera ante su tacto. Dirigió su dedo hasta la entrada de ella, invitándola, a que le suplicara.

-Por favor-Ella suplico.

Él ninja de cabello negro introdujo un dedo en la húmeda entrada de ella, y comenzó lentamente a meterlo y sacarlo haciendo que se excitara, haciendo que se mojara mas y que él se deleitara con la respuesta del cuerpo de ella. Ella vino y trato de seguir el ritmo que él creaba, y empezó a andar al ritmo del dedo de él. Pensando que ella querría mas, deslizo otro dedo adentro de ella, haciendo que gimiera cuando empezó a mover sus dedos más fuertemente. Sus dedos se estaban empapando, pero no le dio importancia, a él le agradaba que ella, la flor de cerezo, disfrutara. Ella siguió gimiendo cuando él empujo más duro, lo que lo hizo sonreír, porque ya no faltaba mucho para que se viniera en un orgasmo.

-Bésame-Le pidió ella a él.

Uso su mano libre para tomar su rostro y deslizar su lengua hacia la boca de ella profundizando ese beso tan intenso. Mientras se besaban, él siguió empujando sus dedos dentro de ella, lo cual hizo que ella gimiera entre los besos que compartían.

Él apresuradamente siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de Sakura. Ella gimió audiblemente cuando él introdujo un tercer dedo, haciendo que ella jadeara cuando él intento moverlos dentro de ella. El cuerpo de la kunoichi de cabello rosa empezó a sacudirse y a temblar, y la figura de hebras oscuras sonrío con éxito.

-Vente para mí-Él pidió con un tono sexual.

-Ah…-Sakura comenzó a tener su esperado orgasmo-Ah Sasuke!

Los ojos del desconocido se agrandaron de sorpresa. Él lentamente comenzó a quitar sus dedos de la entrada de la pelirosa. Sakura mordió su labio inferior, estremeciéndose de nerviosismo, mientras seguía sentada en el regazo de aquel ninja.

-¿Acaso ella dijo?-Se preguntó parpadeando y sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

Sakura empezó a sollozar, sabiendo que había arruinado un gran momento.-Lo siento-ella trato de pedir perdón.-Yo…yo no sé porque dije su nombre-.

-Su nombre?-Él le preguntó a ella en completo shock.-Te refieres a que…Sasuke es la persona que dices tiene tu corazón?

Sakura comenzó a temblar aun mas, y sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles.-Por favor no me lastimes-le suplico.-Lo siento-.

-Sasuke es la persona que no te ama? ¿Es él a quien amas tanto?

-¡Lo siento!-ella grito-Por favor no me hagas daño! Yo no quería decir su nombre!

Él ninja de hebras azabache levanto a Sakura y la quito de su regazo, la miro a ella con confusión, y después solo sonrío. Ella seguía llorando de manera incontrolable, con miedo porque pensaba que él le haría daño de alguna forma. Él solo suspiro y empezó a frotar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella.

-No llores Sakura-Dijo con cariño-No tienes que llorar-.

-Lo siento-Ella dijo mientras hipaba-Lo siento tanto, Yo…-él la callo con un beso. Y parsimoniosamente la alejo de él, y después beso su frente.

-No entiendo…-Sakura cuestionó en confusión-¿Porque estas actuando tan agradablemente conmigo?

Él extraño de oscuros cabellos suspiro de nuevo, y sonrío.-Hay una buena explicación para eso mi flor de cerezo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó la kunoichi de cabellos rosas.

-…-Él tomo un hondo respiro, y beso nuevamente la frente de ella-Bueno, umm…-él ninja de hebras negrísimas vacilaba en hablarle. Tomo otro profundo respiro, y lentamente comenzó a deslizar y a quitar la venda.

-Yo soy Sasuke-Dijo él mientras finalmente miraba los ojos jade de ella.

Sakura quedo boquiabierta ante su presencia. Su respiración se entrecortaba, y sus orbes jade se ensancharon en total shock-_¿Sasuke?_-Dijo para ella-_No, no puede ser!_

-Sasuke!-Ella exclamó con incredulidad. Ella comenzó a llorar una vez más, pero solo por esta vez, porque la persona a la que tanto tiempo había amado, es la que la había hecho sentir completamente querida todo este corto tiempo.

-_Esto no puede ser real, ¿Por qué Sasuke querría tocarme como él lo hizo?_

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asfixiarlo con besos, haciéndolo sentir aliviado por que ella no estaba enojada después de que él le hizo todas esas cosas.

-Sasuke-la kunoichi de hebras rosas sonrío con algunas lágrimas que seguían fluyendo de sus hermosos ojos. Ella trato de avanzar lentamente hasta el regazo de él, pero dejo su camino allí. Sasuke solo sonrío y la levanto y la coloco en su regazo.

-Esto no es real-Dijo audiblemente esta vez-Tú no eres real, esto solo es un sueño verdad?

Sasuke sonrío una vez más por su lindura, y se quito su camisa revelando su cincelado pecho. Tomo las muñecas de ella e hizo que su mano tocara su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Soy real-Mencionó con ojos serios que hicieron que Sakura se derritiera. Él envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de ella y la recostó en las sabanas. Él jugó con el labio inferior de ella, y empezó a besarla mientras acariciaba su desnudo muslo.

-Sasuke-Dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro con la palma de su mano-Eres tú.

Él soltó una risita por lo bajo.-¿Quien más seria?

Sasuke enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, y preludió a dejar mordiditas de amor en cualquier espacio que él pudiera encontrar. Lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, y después lo beso, haciéndola tiritar de excitación.

-¿Sasuke?-Ella preguntó con un mohín en su rostro.

-Si Sakura-chan-Él le devolvió la respuesta.

-¿Podrías desatarme?-Ella río un poco.

-¿Por qué? Además me gusta cuando yo estoy al mando-Él río nuevamente.

Sakura le mostro una cara seria, haciendo que él se sintiera culpable.-Bien-él suspiro.-No me dejas tener diversión-dijo entre dientes.

Agarro el kunai y desactivo el chakra que rodeaba y sujetaba firmemente las sogas. La cuerda de sus manos cayeron en la almohada, y ella las arrojo al suelo. Sasuke finalmente desato las cuerdas de los pies de ella, haciendo que ella consiguiera estirar sus piernas.

Finalmente libre, la kunoichi de melena rosa rodo para colocarse encima del ninja de cabellos negros, y preludió a cabalgar encima de él, tentándolo, hasta que él no pudiera resistírsele más. Ella pateo sus últimas prendas con su pie, y repentinamente comenzó a besarlo deslizando su lengua hacia la boca de él. Sakura retiro la andrajosa camisa de Sasuke, y la lanzo hacia una esquina. Empezó a besar el desnudo pecho de él, y después subió más encima de él para así poder pegar sus senos al cincelado pecho de él. Él inició a acariciar suavemente la espalda de ella, provocando que la piel de ella se erizara de placer. La joven pelirosa retiró el cinturón del pantalón de su amado, ocasionando que los ojos de él se ensancharan. Ella aparto los pantalones de él, y los tiro por alguna parte de la habitación. Sakura bajo hasta alcanzar y rozar contra su muslo el endurecido miembro de él. Ella permaneció inmóvil y después comenzó a rozarlo con su entrada femenina. Sasuke gimió mientras sentía la humedad de ella. Él quería invadir ya las paredes vaginales de ella.

-Sasuke-Gimoteo mientras lo besaba-Te quiero dentro de mí-dijo con algunos remordimientos en su conciencia. Ella comenzó a acariciar el miembro de él con su mano, provocando que él gimiera con intensidad.

-¿Podrías estar dentro de mí?

-¡Oh Dios si!-Exclamó mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Y la colocaba encima de su endurecido miembro, y despacio trato de ajustarla a su enorme tamaño.

-Sasuke-Dijo mientras ella trataba de ir hacia abajo. El dolor era tan abrumador, pero daría lo mejor de ella para hacerlo feliz.

-Sakura-Él gimió con sus ojos entrecerrados. Se sentía tan bien, él quería penetrarla hasta que ella ya no aguantara.

Ella comenzó a andar encima de él de arriba hacia abajo, brincando y ajustándose, hasta sentirse completamente, y totalmente extasiada. Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la penetro más profundamente.

-Es demasiado-Ella lloriqueo.

-No es suficiente-Él río por lo bajo, pero después decidió que la dejaría hacerlo como ella quisiera.

Sakura trato lo mejor que pudo por bajar hacia él y besarlo, pero era algo imposible. Sasuke rio al ver lo que ella intentaba hacer, y la ayudo cambiando de posición. La beso, y después él ninja de cabellos azabaches, se coloco encima de ella. Él fue rápidamente más cerca de ella, y tomo las piernas de ella y las posiciono en sus musculosos hombros. Esta vez, el empezó a impulsarse dentro de ella, causando que los ojos de ella lentamente se entrecerraran poniéndose en blanco de puro placer. Ella sintió su duro miembro invadir impetuosamente sus mojadas paredes. Él siguió chocando contra el lugar que hacía que ella se estremeciera de placer, y ella dejo escapar de su boca un gemido largo que duro muchos segundos. Sasuke gimió cuando él empujo su miembro lo más lejos que pudo hacia la mojada vagina de ella. Algunas gotas de sudor bajaron de su rostro y aterrizaron en el estomago de ella.

-Sakura-Él gimió audiblemente.

-No pares-Ella le pidió con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke se impulso una y otra vez dentro de ella, queriendo sentir que envolviera su virilidad un poco más. Sakura lanzo un grito apagado cuando él se detuvo dentro de ella, para descansar. Hasta que sintió que podía continuar de nuevo. Y es que él no quería terminar todavía. Él agarro los senos de ella, estrujándolos, y la hizo sentir gloria, provocando que ella gimiera su nombre.-Sasuke!-Ella gimió hacia la noche. Él siguió penetrándola hasta que Sakura empezó a temblar.

-Sasuke-Ella pidió de nuevo-Estoy a punto de venirme-ella le aviso.

-Entonces vente para mí-Él dijo sonriendo-No lo voy a sacar de ti, cuando te vengas.

Sasuke la beso, y ella finalmente dejo salir un largo gemido. Una abundante humedad envolvió la anatomía masculina de Sasuke causando que gimiera, mientras él trataba de retenerse, de dejar su semilla dentro de ella. No pudo evadirlo por mucho más. Se vino dentro de ella, haciendo que él colapsara encima de su flor de cerezo.

-Sasuke-Sakura gimió debajo de él-Te amo, te amo tanto.

-Lo sé…yo también te amo-Dijo antes de envolverla con sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Por fin he terminado, hace mucho quería terminar de traducir esta historia, pero he tenido mucha tarea y para colmo el cargador de mi computadora se había descompuesto y me había quedado sin compu TT_TT y el día de ayer 22, de junio termine mis exámenes parciales por lo que no tenía tiempo para poder terminar de traducirla. Me tarde casi DOS MESES pero por fin termine. Espero que les haya gustado me esforcé mucho y recuerden este Fic no es mío, le pertenece a Lavenderkunoichi, que me permitió traducir esta hermosa historia. Y porfis déjenme por lo menos un review se los agradeceré mucho :D

PD. Por si hay algún error ortográfico o una palabrita que no comprendan no duden en preguntarme dejándome un review nee ;)


End file.
